Pickup trucks typically include a pickup truck box positioned toward a rear end of the pickup truck and behind a cab of the pickup truck. The pickup truck box, as delivered from the factory, typically includes an opening behind a front wall of the pickup truck box and between a right and a left sidewall of the pickup truck box. At a rear end of the pickup truck box, an end gate is typically positioned between the right and the left sidewalls of the pickup truck box. The end gate is typically foldable to an open position that pivots about an axis that is positioned adjacent a bed of the pickup truck box. The front wall, the right and the left sidewalls, and the end gate of the pickup truck box typically extend upward from the bed of the pickup truck box. The opening of the pickup truck box typically extends around a perimeter of the pickup truck box that includes tops of the front wall, the right and left sidewalls, and the end gate. The opening of the pickup truck box allows the pickup truck box to haul irregularly shaped and/or large objects that may extend above the tops of the front wall, the right and the left sidewalls, and the end gate and further allows the objects to extend above the cab of the pickup. However, the opening of the pickup truck box does not provide enclosed storage that is often desired to keep various items in. The opening of the pickup truck box may further cause increased aerodynamic drag on the pickup truck that results in increased fuel usage and thereby cause increased cost and increased environmental pollution.
A variety of pickup truck box covers has been developed, and such covers are available in the marketplace. The pickup truck box covers, that are available in the marketplace, typically cover the opening of the pickup truck box and extend around the perimeter of the opening. The pickup truck box covers typically have a configuration that covers or substantially covers the opening and may further provide a lock to lock the pickup truck box cover in this extended configuration. The pickup truck box covers may also include a retracted configuration wherein the pickup truck box cover is folded or otherwise moved out of the way to substantially uncover the pickup truck box opening. The pickup truck box cover may further be removed from the pickup truck box and thereby free-up the entire pickup truck box or substantially the entire pickup truck box for use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,819, by Copp et al., issued on Nov. 27, 2001, discloses a retractable cover system for use in covering a pickup truck box and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Peragon Enterprises, Inc. of Bemidji, Minn. 56619 sells retractable cover systems for covering the opening of a pickup truck box.